Cold as Steel
by demonblade3
Summary: It has been 2 years since the Lone Wanderer destroyed the Enclave army and saved the Capital Wasteland. But after all that torment can he find it in his heart to forgive a girl from Vault 101 before a war between the Outcasts and the Brotherhood engulfs them both?
1. Enter Fyrus

**Bethesda Ruins. 6:00 P.M. The Capital Wasteland.**

"Fyrus! Fyrus wake up!", A voice said out loud.

"Wha...?",He mumbled as he took off his helmet.

"What are you standing around for? The super mutants are coming any minute!"

"Sarah? Are you all right? What happened?", he called out.

"One of the bastards managed to slip a grenade in and sent you flying. You had us worried.", She replied.

"I'm fine, he said as he charged his Tri- Beam Laser Rifle to full capacity."lets finish this, shall we?",He said with a smirk.

"Agreed".

The two got up and made a dash for cover cover as a Super Mutant Master was hammering them with a Light Machine Gun. Fyrus made a quick dodge to the right and blasted the mutant in the chest with his rifle, and soon enough the hulking freak was down. They both moved on to the next pair where they saw Vargas and the rest of the pride ducked behind a torn up train.

"Sarah? where were you?", Vargas said in a rush.

"Helping our friend back in the fight. are those the last of the mutants?" Sarah said with curiosty in her voice.

"yes. So, what's the plan this time Fyrus?"

"Have Kodiak and the paladin Artemis make a distraction while me, Sarah, and the rest charge them head on."

"Sounds good to me." Vargas said.

"Alright pride attack!" Sarah shouted.

The pride's plan proved effective. Kodiak and Artemis got up and got their attention.

Fyus had one and the rest got the other two. Fyrus ran up and tackled one straight in the chest and shot it dead in the face. Within 5 minutes pride took out the other two and it was all over.

"Ehhhhh...not bad." Fyrus said as he reloaded his rifle.

"Alright, pride, I'll call a Vertibird to pick us up and take us to the Citadel. Lets hole here and make sure none come back." Sarah told them.

**The Citadel. 1 hour later.**

Fyrus was in his quarters in the citadel making repairs on his power armor. His armor was one of a kind. It was a T-51b Winterized with the Brotherhood Of Steel emblem on the chest plate. On the head, arms, shoulders, and legs he had blues streaks painted on and the underlaver was a black cotton polymer shirt and pants. He made the helmet's visor have a polarization feature that allowed to see in the dark. along with that and the blue HUD and embedded Pip Boy in his left arm plate.**  
**

He was fixing the casing on the chest plate after the blast made it crack internally when Sarah Lyons walked in. She was a striking women with blonde hair put into a small pony tail and had green eyes. Her personality reminded him of a Deathclaw. Kill first. Talk later.

"You coming with us to Megaton to get a drink? The prides coming, are you?" She asked him.

"Sure, let me finish this repair on the armor and I'll be there shortly." He told her.

"Cool see you there, "Lone Wanderer." She said as she left the room.

The last two years had changed Fyrus more than anyone could have imagined. He was never the smiling, happy type since he saw his father, James be killed by the Enclave during Project Purity. He changed into a cold, lonely, and depressed person. He cracked a joke every now and then. But he rarely did that nowadays.

_The Lone Wanderer. Ironic, actually. He thought.  
_He set his tools down and walked out of the room to have a drink with his friends. Little did he know this would all change drastically.

Review and let me know what you think!


	2. Return to Sender

**Megaton, Moriarty's bar. 9:00 PM.**

Fyrus and the pride entered to bar of Moriarty's the group found some stools and sat down for a good time. One of the "servers" got them all a drink and left them to celebrate. As Fyrus sat down he realized that the bar was less crowed than usual.

"Odd…" He thought out loud.

"Something wrong?" Sarah asked him.

"This doesn't feel right. Usually someone is dead on the floor or someone breaks a table. Is that at least a little bit weird to you?" He told her after looking for anybody suspicious.

"Now that you mention it, Your right." Sarah whispered.

"I'll talk to Moriarty. He must know what's going on. I'll be right back."

"Okay. If you need me, let me know." She said as he walked away.

He walked into the back room and saw Moriarty on his terminal.

_As usual , he thought._

"Hey! Isn't it the one and only Lone Wanderer! Have you come for some reason other than lost relatives?" He said sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Now tell me, what's the deal with the customers?" He said, getting more suspicious by the minute.

"Um, well you see….." He mumbled nervously.

"Moriarty, tell me."

Behind him he heard footsteps coming to the back door. They were dressed in regular clothes but he knew they weren't who they appear to be.

"Friends of yours?" Moriarty said though he already knew the answer.

_No._

He turned around and put his hand on his Plasma Defender and charged it.

_You never know what could happen. He thought to himself._

"Well, what do we have here?" One of them said.

"I could say the same to you." Fyrus said.

"You thought you could out run the Talon Company? Idiot. Now it looks like we have the upper hand."

The Talon company mercenaries were one of his worst enemies on his list. They killed for the fun of it and they were about to show that now. Why did it have to be now?

"Prepare to be toast." He said as he unslung his Plasma rifle and pointed it at Fyrus.

The merc fired the gun. But Fyrus was Quicker. He ducked at the last second and pulled out his Plasma Defender and shot him in the head with the help of V.A.T.S. The other two went down just as fast with two shots to the chest. He reloaded his pistol and placed it in his holster. He stood up and walked over to the bodies.

"They weren't kidding when people say you're the best shot around". Moriarty said with his jaw dropped and the sight of the scene. He was a person that usually didn't flinch at anything but this took the cake to him.

Fyrus checked they bodies. He policed their weapons and ammo, and took their armor.

_I bet I could make something out of this, He thought._

As he searched the bodies, he found a note.

_Kill or capture of the Lone Wanderer will be rewarded handsomely. Capture is preferred. When or if captured, bring him to Vault 101. He will be taken care of from there by my personal guards._

He pocketed the note and walked out to talk with the others. They looked at his face and knew they were in trouble when he would up to them.

"Everyone, Listen. We all need to leave. Now." Fyrus told them in his "Angry Voice."

"What why? Sarah asked puzzled.

"We all need to go to the outside of Vault 101. Right now."

"Okay, Pride. Get to the outside and wait for us there." Sarah ordered the group.

"Yes, Sentinel." Kodiak said as the group left the bar.

**Outside of Vault 101, Entrance. 9:15 PM.**

"So, what should we expect inside?" Sarah asked him.

"Less then we usually do. But don't get careless in there, ok?" He said as he put his helmet on and activated it.

"Alright, Pride. Move out! Sarah shouted.

They group went into the vault and set out for their mission. Little did they knew it would be one for the money on Fyrus's list.

**Vault 101 door**

"So, how do we open it? Say magic words?" Dusk said.

"No, we have to enter a password. It used to be my name. I think I have an idea of what it is now." He told everyone.

He put his dad's name. James. The door opened and the group pushed forward into the atrium area.

"How did you know what it was?" Sarah asked curiously.

"I had a feeling. That's all. Have the pride spread out and check the vault. Me and you will check upstairs for Amata. She might need help." He told her.

"Everyone hear that?" Sarah said to the Pride.

"We all did. We'll be back." Vargas said as they all split up.

_She better be alright or so help me god I'll...Fyrus worried. _

Amata was his and only "real friend in that vault and out. He would do anything to keep her safe. No matter what the cost it could be.

Fyrus and Sarah moved to the Overseers office. Shortly after getting there he told Sarah to stop.

"Wait here. I'll tell you if its safe." He said to Sarah.

"Roger, I'll be here waiting for you."

He walked in and pointed his rifle up and looked around. In the Over seers chair was a true surprise.

Wally Mack.


	3. Point of Origin

**Vault 101. Overseer's office. Now.**

"Wally Mack? How? More importantly, why?" Fyrus said as he blinked multiple times to see if he was imagining this.

_This can't be right. I would expect Butch or someone else. Something's off. Fyrus thought mind-blown._

"Surprised?" Wally said with a nasty grin.

"Actually, now that I think about it, not really." Fyrus said to him._  
_

Wally got up out of the chair and looked out to the Atrium area. Fyrus slung his rifle and walked into the room and stopped next to the Overseer's computer. He saw some crazy stuff out in the wastes, but this made killing the Enclave look like shooting a RadScorpion with a BB Gun. That didn't end well after he tried that 2 years ago near the Vault 101 Entrance. He almost died.

"I thought the Merc's would have gotten to you before this." Wally said.

"They did." Fyrus said as he took off his Power Helmet.

"I shouldn't be surprised. Now, if your wondering how this happened..." He said with a grin.

"Yes. start from the beginning." He said as he found a spot to sit. This would be quite the story to Fyrus if it's true.

**Vault 101 Apartments. 2 months** **ago.**

"Man, I'm just sick and tired of "Amata this and Amata that." Wally said as he sat down for some lunch.

"Got a problem with it?" Butch said after drinking a Nuka Cola from the fridge.

" Its been little over a year now and we should be out of the Vault now. I mean, it's like she's taunting us to leave!" Wally said impatiently.

"Not my problem." Butch told him.

"Really? Not your problem Butch? If you had killed Fyrus when you had the chance, we might not be this way!" Wally yelled at him.

"Yeah? So, what are you going to do about it?" Butch said as he got up and stood across from Wally.

"Now that you mention it..."

"What?" "

"Think about it. If we get Amata off the chair, then we get our tickets out of this dump." Wally said without even thinking.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Butch told him.

"The only way this plant wouldn't work is that Fyrus comes back and sees this happening." Wally informed him.

"Look, Wally. Butch said. "We may be friends, but..."

"But what?" Wally said lifting one eyebrow up.

"I don't want any part of this." Butch told him and walked out the door and left.

"Fine. Feel free to walk away, Butch. My offer still stands!" He yelled at Butch as he left.

"So, that's how it happened." Fyrus said as he stood up and put his helmet on.

"Where were we? Oh yes. The part about Amata." He said as he turned around to face Fyrus.

"Where is she? So help me if you hurt her..." Fyrus said as he unslung his rifle and charged it. Then he point it at him and moved closer to Wally.

"She fine. But you won't get to see her again, Fyrus." Wally said as he brandished a Riot shotgun and cocked it.

"Look, Wally. It doesn't have to end like this." Fyrus said as he put his left hand up. The last thing he wanted was to have blood of a maniac on his hands.

"It's too late, I'm afraid." Wally said pointing it at Fyrus trying to get a good shot.

"So. That's how its gonna be, then?" Fyrus asked him.

Wally nodded.

"Fine by me."

**Vault 101 Prison Chamber. 1 minute later.**

Amata was worried. She was a young beautiful women with back hair and green eyes. She's the kind of person you meet once in a million years. By that I'm serious. She knew that Wally by hiring the Talon Company Fyrus would come back to the Vault. She knew it wasn't right to kick him out but she had good reason to do it at the time. She cared about Fyrus more then anything in the world. She knew when the saw each other again, it would be a tough argument. But she knew she deserved to be yelled at for that.

"Hey, Amata. Whats wrong?" Christene said to her as she saw her face from the corner of her eye.

"It's just...what of he doesn't come back?" She said as she stood up.

"Don't worry. He'll come back. I hope."

"I wish he'd come back and sort this this mess out. That way we could..."Freddie Gomez said right before he heard a 2 gunshots. It was dead silent after that noise...

**Overseer's Office. Right** **now.**

Wally fired the shotgun. As soon as he fired, Fyrus shot the gun out of his hands and caught it in his hand and pointed both of the weapons at Wally. He was lucky that he didn't hurt him at all. That would have made his dad Allen Mack real mad. Fyrus made the motion to hand him the key to the prison cell. Wally didn't object. He left the room and motioned for Sarah to cuff him.

"Why don't we just ice him and get them out, its not like you to keep a criminal living." Sarah asked him confused.

"He's not a threat to us anymore." Fyrus told her.

"Why? Don't you think I at least have a chance Fyrus?"

What Sarah said is true. Fyrus never let a criminal run free. But he felt like he owed pity to a person he'd known most of his life. Same as the Overseer. And Amata.

"Who do you think you are?" He said as they kept walking.

"Well, I happen to be a Regulator, Member of Reilly's Rangers, and Head Paladin of the Brotherhood Of Steel, Capital Wasteland branch." Fyrus told him Ice cold.

"Oh." Wally Mumbled to himself as they moved on.

"Head Paladin!" Kodiak yelled out. " We've secured the area and caught all the Vault guards. What do you want us to do with them?" He said as he and the rest of the pride walked up and put the guards down on the ground.

"I think the Overseer should have the choice this time, Kodiak. Not me." Fyrus told the group.

"So what are we waiting here for? Sarah said. Lets go find them and we can go home."

"Agreed." Fyrus said.

**Vault 101 Prison Chamber. 5 minutes later.**

"What's going on? Alphonse said. "Where are all the guards? Wasn't Officer Gomez supposed to watch us today?"

"How do you think we know?" Butch said to him. "Probably another staff meeting."

"That was scheduled for a different time." Fyrus said as he walked in the room.

"Fyrus! How did you get here? What's going on? Are you okay?" Amata said full of relief.

"Your little friend's hitmen found me and led me straight here. Isn't that right, Wally?" He said as he unlocked the door.

"Um..." Wally said nervously.

Amata got up and walked right next to Wally and socked him dead in the face. He fell to the side with a thud.

"Nice punch." Captain Colvin said.

You bastard! I should kill you for what you've done!" Amata shouted.

"Then whats stopping you?" Wally asked her.

"Because I have a better idea. Your going to stay in this cell and rot. Like you tried to do us."

"Wh-What?" Your just me put me there and let me die? Fyrus, please! Be reasonable!" He pleaded hopelessly as they put all the guards except Officer Gomez in the cell with him.

"Sorry Mack, It's her call. Take care now." Fyrus said as he and the others walked away.

**Vault 101 Door.**

"I never thought I would see it again. Thanks, Fyrus. I meant it." Amata said to him.

Fyrus told the group to wait at the door control. He looked at Amata.

"Care to do the honors?" He asked her.

"With pleasure." Amata said and closed the Vault. For good.

They all left and headed for the surface. It was a long time coming for them all.

Thanks for all the Reviews. Its my first fic so I feel pretty good about what I do thanks to you. Keeping reviewing. It really helps!


	4. Emerson's Orders

**Northeast Outcast Outpost. Capital Wasteland.**

Defender Emerson had never questioned his orders, but this one was a doozy. He was walking in to the Northeast Outcast Outpost to see Protector Rourke. Rourke was a man to respected by far the most of all Outcasts. He was bald, in his mid 40's, and had a little scar on the bridge of his nose as a sign of experience. He was a very direct person, as in he would say what had to be said in order to get stuff done. Emerson had brown hair in a military style, and green eyes, and a personality that really fitted an BOS Knight, not an Outcast.  
He was an Outcast because technology should be used to create new life, not recreate Pre-War glory. But he thought that the BOS had some good points as well. He walked up to the gate and stood in front of the booth that an Outcast guard was snoozing inside of th booth. He activated his voice speaker in his T-51d Power Helmet and said...

"Hurry get up, the Super Mutant's are coming!" He said as loud as he could.

"Ahhhhh! What? What? The guard said as he got up to his feet. "Oh, it's you. What do you want, Defender?"

"I'm here to see Protector Rourke. Is he here?" Emerson asked him." He wanted to dicuss my new order transfer."

"Rourke? Yeah he's in. Go on through." The Outcast told him as he sat back down and settled back into his nap.

Emerson kept walking and entered the Outpost. The place was like all the other hideouts he'd be too, neglected and in poor repair. He walked into Rourke's office and just as he was walking in he heard two voices. One Rourke, and the other he did not know who it was. He took of his helmet and leaned into the wall to listen in...

"No, he wouldn't do that. He's just a kid." The unidentifiable voice said to Rourke.

_I'm not a kid._ Emerson thought. _I'm one of the best Outcast's around._ He listened more as the noise started to decrease.

"He has to, Casidin. There's nobody else we can turn to. Were low on men as it is and sooner or later the BOS will get the order from

Elder Lyons eliminate all the Outcasts. We're the only thing left that's opposing the Brotherhood. Casdin, don't you get it?' Rourke said.

_Casidin?_ he thought. _That doesn't make any sense._ He listened in more.

"You don't that I don't know that? I just think it would only provoke them more. Just tell him it was a mistake. That's all your gotta do." Casidin told him.

"We have no choice. I have to do this, I'm sorry. Rourke told him. Is that all, Protector Casidin?" He said.

"Yes, sir. Casidin said as he clenched his teeth. That's all." he said as he walked out of the room.

As Casidin walked out he saw Emerson walking by the door. He made just a passing glance as he stormed out to the outside.

"Odd." Emerson mumbled to himself as he walked into Rourkes office. He had never met Rourke before. But from what he'd heard he was a force to be reckoned with. He did NOT want to test that after what just happened.

"Ahh Emerson, just the man I wanted to see. I've heard a lot about you." Rourke said as he said down. Emerson did the same.

"So have I, sir. Emerson said firmly. What are my orders?" He said as he fiddled with his helmet.

"These orders are not to be taken lightly, Defender. I trust your the right man for this job." Rourke said, doubting he was right.

"Sir, I wouldn't be here if I was not the one. He said bolstering with confidence in his voice. "What's the mission?"

Emerson was shocked to hear what Rourke said to him.

"I want you to kill the Lone Wanderer."

**Outside Vault 101 Entrance. 6:00AM**

The group stood guard as the Vault Dwellers got used to the sunlight. They just got out of a tunnel, they knew it would hurt like hell. It's been two years out of the Vault, and the sun still hurts his eyes a little bit. But he was glad that he would never have to go in that Vault again. Fyrus got next to Amata and looked out to the distance.

"So, was it everything that you thought it would be, Amata? Fyrus asked her. "I know it's a little messy but..."

"Beat's living in a Vault anyday. I didn't know that the Wasteland was this ravaged." She told him.

"Tell me about it. He said. "I'm taking you and everyone else in to Megaton. From there we can find a place to decide were all of them can go from there. Everyone hear that?" He told everyone. They all nodded and the group moved to Megaton.

"Okay. So, Amata asked Fyrus as they were walking. How has it been for you living outside the Vault?"

"Why are you asking me?" Fyrus replied.

"I was just wondering. I don't mean to be rude, but could we talk later in Megaton? It would really mean a lot to me."

"Sure we can talk about anything we want to after we get to Megaton, until then, that will have to wait."

"Okay. We'll talk then." Amata told him.

Amata quickened her pace so she could talk to Sarah. she was not doing a good job of keeping her emotions bottled up at the moment.

"Sarah, she asked her. Is something wrong with Fyrus? He just seems..."

"Different? Emotionless? Closed-off?" Sarah chimed in.

"He's like a completely different person than the the friend I grew up with in Vault 101. What's with him?" She asked Sarah.

"Ever since his dad died he changed a lot. He's not the man you used to know. The only thing he does nowadays is fight Raiders and Super Mutants and help around the Citadel. He acts like does not have a life at all. Living in the Wasteland changes people, Amata."

"He promised to talk to me at his house in Megaton. Will that help at all?" Amata said.

"He talks about you all the time, Amata. Your his last chance in his life. Don't mess it up. Do it for me." Sarah asked her.

"I promise." Amata said and slowed down to walk with Fyrus. This would be a interesting debate in Megaton for them both.

The group surprisingly didn't have any problems at all as he got the group into Megaton. Except for one thing...

**Megaton. Front gate.**

"Damn, Fyrus! I know you told me you were bringing some buddies of yours, but didn't you get that Megaton is full?" Lucas Simms said as the group walked through the front gate to meet them.

"They're not staying here. I'm just stopping here to get them all a place to stay at for the moment being." Fyrus informed him.

"Okay, but they all can't stay here too long. People like us need some room too, remember that now." Lucas said as he went back to his house.

"Everyone, head to the Common House on the other side of Megaton for now. I'll let you know when you all can be moved."

"Alright, you heard him get a move on!" Sarah barked as the Vault Dwellers moved on to the house.

"Not you, Amata." he said as she walked on. "We're going to stop at Craterside Supply and speak to Moira. I have to pick up something there before we can talk at my house."

"Okay, Fyrus. Lead the way." She told him.

**Craterside Supply.  
**

**KABOOM!**

"Hey, sorry down there! I was testing a new type of Rad-x mixed with a Nuka Cola Victory, but I can talk. So, what's up?" Moira said.

"Is my new armor ready?" Fyrus said as he took of his helmet.

"Of course! it was done a while ago. What took you so long?" Moira said curiously.

"My past caught up with me." He said as Amata began to look around the shop.

"Your from the vault too? Great! It gets boring when you see the same face every day. I'm Moira, what's your name?" she said as she put the armor on the table.

"Amata." She told her.

"Nice to meet you! Your going to have a fun time in the Wasteland!"She told her. " It has all the upgrades you requested." She informed Fyrus.

The armor was a Grey Combat Armor with blue streaks slapped onto the parts of the armor. He used some of the Talon Merc's armor to give it a black undersheath. He also embossed his name on the front and it had a BOS logo etched into the metal. It had small sleeves and A holster for any type of weapon Fyrus had. The boots were white with black soles and had some of the paint gone to give it a "Wasteland touch." Moira said when he brought her the armor parts.

"Fine of my finest work. Moira said proudly. "Don't let it get destroyed to easily."

"Well, Fyrus said as he put on the armor. "How do I look? Not to flashy flashy?"

"It's perfect." Just like I imagined it would." Moira complimented.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Moira, but I have to go." Fyrus told her and made to the motion to Amata that it was time to leave.

"Nah it's okay. I know you have stuff to do. Bye! Good hunting!" She said to the both of them as the two walked out of the shop.

"She's nice." Amata said as the two walked to his house.

"Yeah, nice." He was thinking about when he was helping her to make the Wasteland Survival Guide when Amata said that.

They went to his house and opened the door. He had the place have a Vault -Tec theme and all over the house were different types of power armor resting on Dummies. The walls had weapons all over them like the Infiltrator, BlackHawk, the Metal Blaster, Multiplas Rifle, O'l Painless, Recharger Rifle, and the Gatling laser Vengence. He walked up to a display case and put his Tri-Beam Laser Rife, "Justice," in the case.

He went upstairs to put his Power Armor away and put on his sunglasses and his Lucky Bandanna. He included V.A.T.S into the lenses and could target an enemy by just blinking. He named his Bandanna "Lucky" because he got shot in the head once by a sniper. It stopped the bullet somehow. He didn't how, and he didn't care to know. It saved his life.

"What's with all the Bobble-heads?" She said as she walked toward them to read what the writing said on the all of them.

"I just think there fun to have around the house. That's it." He walked downstairs and found a couch to sit on as he turned the radio on with his Pip Boy.

"You wanted to talk about something, Amata?" He asked her not even guessing what.

"I just..."Amata started to get all tense.

"Go on. Tell me. You can trust me." He said getting interested.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry..." Amata as light tears began to dribble down her face.

"For what?" Fyrus said when he stood up.

" For making you leave the Vault. I know your mad but..." She broke down and started to cry.

"Amata." Fyrus said after walking up to her and grabbed her arms softly." It's all right. I'm not mad."

She stopped crying."Your not? She said with a sigh of relief.

"I could never be mad at you, Amata." He told her then hugged her tightly.

_It was a warm, comforting one. Kinda like the one that you never ever want to let go of. _She thought_. I'm never going to let you go ever again. I promise this time._

And that's just what they did.

Sorry about the Chapt. 3 problem. I was having techincal difficulties. But its up now.

Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming! Happy Fourth of July!


	5. Nathaniels Gambit

**Somewhere in the Capital Wasteland.**

Nathaniel got out of cover and shot one of the Raider's in the head with his 44. Magnum, Stryker. The headless body fell over with a plop. _Damn it._ He thought._ How many Raider's heads do I have to blow up in order to get some peace in this Wasteland? _"Well, there are just somethings you just can't change." He mumbled to himself as he shot another Raider down in the chest and ducked down again.

He knew if he didn't find better cover he would be toast. So, he took a risk. He stood up and faced the Raider's. He knelt by the dead body and picked up a 10mm Pistol and walked towards them at a steady pace and killed the last two as he dual wielded the guns. The Raider's didn't even manage to put one bullet in him as he went down. He holstered his magnum and got to cutting all their fingers off. Yes, Nathaniel was a Regulator. One of the best, in fact. He had long black hair and brown eyes and was in his early twenties. He was a man who only knew how to do one thing...Justice.

"Well, that settles that." He said to himself as he stood up. As he turned to walk away, he heard a noise. He put his hand on his magnum. "Hello? Is someone there? He called out. he began to get a feeling that he was being watched. He slowly turned around and...

"Hello...?" The voice said right as it tapped his shoulder with one finger and then fell back when he turned around.

"Ahhhh! He yelled and turned around and pointed his gun at the target.

The "Target" was a 19 year old girl with long black hair and striking blue eyes that seemed like they were looking into your soul. Judging you. I was obvious she was frightened, so he put he gun away and began to talk to her to calm her down. It's not everyday that you get a pistol pointed at your head and live to tell about it.

"Sorry I did that. I thought you were one of the Raiders. What's your name?" He said as he helped her to her feet.

"It's Nikki. She said nervously. "Your not going to kill me?"

"My name is Nathaniel, and the answer to that question would be that I could never harm a kind women like you."

He frowned. He wasn't that good at talking to girls, or anyone in particular. "What are you doing here anyway. what happened?"

"Ohhhhh...um.. thanks." She said blushing red. " We were traveling to Megaton to meet someone. Then we were attacked by these Raiders and...She stopped.

" We? As in you weren't alone?"

She shook her head." They killed them. But they left me alive for some reason, I don't know. I'm glad that you came when you did." She told him while shaking from the shock of it all. _God._ He thought._ She's been through a hell of a lot for a kid._

He grabbed her to stop shaking. " Why don't you come with me and we can go to Megaton together? I won't let anything happen to you." He told her reassuringly.

"Thank you so much, Nathaniel. I will find a way to repay you. I promise."

"By the way, who were you supposed to meet with? He asked her. "I might know who it is."

"Someone called the Lone Wanderer. Do you know him?" She said hopefully.

"Him? Uhhhh..." He said all confused.

"You can take me to him, right?" She said.

"Uh.. Yeah, sure. I can do that." He said. "Get behind me and follow closely." He told her.

J_ust who is this girl?_ He wondered. _Friend? Long lost relative? Or something more?_ He couldn't be sure at all.

**Megaton. The next morning.**

Fyrus had jut slept the bet he'd ever had in two years. He and Amata fell asleep together. He wasn't sure how that happened, but he didn't care. As long as Amata was safe. He would be happy. He just liked to look at her. He wished he wouldn't have to leave the bed forever. He just didn't have the heart to wake her up until...

KNOCK KNOCK! That was from the door. "Awwww..." He said wanting to stay in with her.

Knock Knock! He didn't want to keep them waiting, so he got out of bed as quietly as he could and got dressed. He was using his hands to comb through his hair while he opened the door.

"Hey, Fyrus! Sorry to bother you, but you have a message." He told him.

"Oh...Nice to see you again, Nathaniel. So, where's the message?" He replied.

"Please, call me Nate. And your message is standing right next to me. Go ahead, Nikki."

"Oh...I see. Fyrus said when he saw her. "Come on in. We shouldn't talk out here."

"Okay." She and Nate walked into his house. This should be interesting.

"Go find a place to sit. I'll get you two something to eat." He said as he walked upstairs to his kitchen for food.

"What happened to her escort?" He said while pouring some coffee into the cup to drink.

"Raider's came and killed them. I killed the Raider's thinking they were bandits. Then she showed up and told me all about it." He told him.

Fyrus walked downstairs and handed the two their coffee. Then he sat down on the couch opposite from him and started drinking it while Nikki told her story.

'Well, it starts off like this..." She said pausing to recollect what happened." I sent by the Outcasts to warn you of something."

"What? To warn me of what?" He asked her.

"They're sending someone to kill you. The assassin used to be BOS, but he's still good, I think."

"Get in line. I've had problems like this before. Why warn me about this one?" He asked her.

"Because if you die, the Outcasts will have the green light to attack the Citadel. Your the only thing standing in their way."

"What should I do?" He asked her.

" We all should go to the Citadel as soon as possible." She told him.

"One last question: Who are you?" He asked her.

"I'm part of an Outcast Spec Op's team called Heavy Metal. Protector Casidin sent me and Protector Mcgraw supplied me with the escort."

"Glad to know they still are on my side. So, Nikki. Can you use a weapon?" he told her.

"Yes, what would you suggest?" She replied.

Fyrus looked around the room and spotted his NovaSurge Plasma Pistol. He went and took it off the stand and tossed it to Nikki. He also took down his Recharger Rifle and handed that to Nate. He then Got his Tri-Beam Laser rifle and went up stairs to wake up Amata.

"Amata, wake up it's time to go." He told her.

"Where?" She said as she got up and out of the bed.

"To the Citadel. I have to do something there, but your welcome to come along."

"Okay."

"Before you go, put this on." He told her.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"Recon Armor, Mark 2 Prototype. Can you use a pistol or rifle?" He said as he went to go change into his Power Armor.

"Sure, I guess. But can I start with something small and work my way up?"

He walked out of the room and went to his weapon locker. He grabbed a Pulse Gun and some Plasma Grenades. "Should be effective against Power Armor and robots." He told her as he handed her the equipment.

"Nate, Nikki. Pick a suit of Power Armor to wear. If this is what you say it will be like, I want the both of you to be protected."

Nate chose Fyrus's Green T-51b Power Armor and Nikki took Fyrus Modified version of the Outcast Power Armor. It was black and red and he removed the shoulder pads and the backpack for more flexibility.

The group got all the equipment ready and headed out the door.

**Outcast Outpost.**

"Correct me if I'm wrong, sir. But did you tell me what I think you are?"

"Yes. So get to it, Defender." He said as he left the room. "Head to the Armory later. We have a little trick up our sleeve there."

"Yes, sir!" He said and snapped into a salute. He started for the door, but something inside him nagged that something was up.  
He turned around and walked to Rourke's computer and sat down. As any other computer in the wasteland, he had to hack it. It only took him two tries to open up the files. _Okay._ He thought as he surfed through the files. _What are you_ hiding?  
Most of the files were complete junk. As he checked the last three, he found something interesting.

Project Heavy Metal, Power Armor Upgrades, and a new type of Plasma Rifle, the "Melter."

He looked at the Power Armor upgrades first. The blueprints showed a suit that included Enclave tech throughout the armor. It had Tesla reactors in them, which would make the energy capacity over a 50% increase . The helmets where sleeker, and the Visors had Targeting systems. The armor was called "Juggernaut." _Is that what he's going to give me?_ He wondered.

He moved onto the Melter weapon. It was a Plasma weapon for sure, but it was powered with a different type of ammo the MicroFusion Cells. The rest was Classified. So, he continued onto Project Heavy Metal. It said:

**All Members associated with or in the Brotherhood Of Steel will be terminated at once. Take captive of the highest authority figures and destroy the Citadel. No matter what cost. If cornered or captured after hearing this information, then activate the Self Destruct in the armor. No evidence can be leaked out.**

He made sure his Mission recorder caught that. He got up and logged out of the computer and doubled timed it to the Armory. He needed to warn the BOS. And fast.

**Outcast Armory.**

Emerson had many things on his mind as he walked to the Armory. The one he was surprised the most is that he never thought the Outcast's would wage war on innocent people. The Outcasts strived to create, not to destroy. He entered the armory and found the Juggernaut Armor on a dummy in the armory. _Well,_ he thought. _I might as well arm myself if I'm gonna warn them._

He walked up to the weapons and chose a Anti Material Rifle and a Laser RCW and some plasma grenades. When got all his equipment together he began to put on the armor. It felt light for a armor that weighed almost as much as a tank. He then put on the helmet and activated the HUD. He got his things and left for the Citadel. He knew he would have to explain a lot when he got there.

**Capital Wasteland. 2 hours away from the Citadel.**

After he left his house, he gathered up Lyon's Pride, and the group went to the Citadel together. The group stopped to take a rest after Nikki warned them of an Outcast Outpost nearby. Amata was sitting up her camp when Sarah come up from behind.

"So, Amata. How did things go between you and Fyrus the other day? He seems...

"A little like his old self?" She said as she turned to face Sarah.

"I'm guessing he forgave you?" She said.

"No, he wasn't mad at all. He just misses me a lot after what happened. He knew I had to do it, with good reason anyhow."

"So it was that easy? Gosh I wish you talked to him before the Enclave mess. He might not even be the way he is now if that is true." She told Amata.

"So," Sarah continued. "What do you like about him?"

"Why do you ask? You've known him for 3 years."

"Yeah, but he's never really made any attempt to get through me. You'd be surprised, not every girl in the wasteland wants to date the Lone Wanderer."

"Well, if you acted like a robot all the time, you get the same reaction too." Amata said as they both laughed about it when it really came to mind.

"What you girls talking about?" Fyrus asked them as he walked toward them.

"Nothing. Just girls being girls." Sorry to cut this short, you two but I really need to bet back to guarding the area." She told the and walked off.

"So, your an Outcast?" Nate asked Nikki intrigued as the two were sitting down.

"Yes, why do you ask?" She replied.

"I'm an Outcast. By that I mean I don't really blend in with the crowed very well either." He told her. " Never really knew who my parents were. A Regulator found me and raised me as his own."

"Sounds like you've had quite the rough life. Do you wish you knew who your parents were?"

"Not anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because its in the past, and it never does anyone any good opening back up old wounds."

"Could you tell me about it?" She asked him politely.

"Well... I suppose..." He only said that after she made the "Bambi Eyes" at him.

"The man found me after some Raiders killed both my parents. He told me I was only like 3 at the time. He paused. "Your the only person who ever wanted to know at them."

"Maybe I'm not just your everyday person." She smiled.

"That I have no doubt." He commented and then carried on with the story.

Sorry, I just feel like this story is going on too fast. Do you guys? Don't forget to Review!


	6. Questioning Beliefs

**Somewhere in the Capital Wasteland...**

Emerson had no idea whatsoever he was doing. He knew that he shouldn't be disobeying orders, but this was outright cruel. The Lone Wanderer had doing but help the wasteland, and other areas as well. How could he bring himself to kill a person that meant so much to the people? Anyhow, it was still up to him to find him, no matter what.

Emerson was walking along the battered remains of a highway when he saw a group of Outcast's on their usual patrol. He picked up his pace to see if he could get any information on where he may be. The Outcast's saw him and ran up to meet him.

"Emerson? What are you doing here?" One of the Outcasts said.

"I need to ask you guys a question, it's really important."

"Then go ahead." One of them said as he took of his helmet.

That man was Cain. He only worked for the Outcasts because he had nothing better to do, and the brotherhood would never hire a slacker like him. He only took life seriously when it really meant something to him, and that rarely happened. He had light red hair, and brown eyes. He wore a black bandanna under the helmet and used a plasma rifle called, "Vaporizer."

The others were Ryan, Issac, and Mia. They were your average band of misfits, considering Ryan had the most combat experience out of the three, he generally kept the other two from killing each other. Issac was a free spirited person, he joined the Outcast's just for the fun of it. He didn't really have beliefs about being on the right side, so that's the main point why Mia and him were at odds so much of the time. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. Mia was a beautiful young women with long hair dyed purple and green eyes. She was by far the most duty-bound Outcast out of all of them. She had a mild crush on Issac, and the only way she could show it was by arguing with him. Ryan had clean cut brown hair and hazel colored eyes. He never talked much, that's because he never got the chance to.

Emerson knew them since he was a kid. They split up when Emerson became a Defender after stopping a Super Mutant attack on Fort Independence. He never wanted the responsibility, but he knew he was the only one out of them who could be a Defender.

"I just recieved order's that have chosen me to kill the Lone Wanderer."

"Whoop de do, Emerson! What's that got to do with us?" Cain asked him.

"I'm going to the Citadel. And you four are coming with me."

"Why not just ice him?" Issac told him.

"Because if I do, then the Outcast's go to war."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Mia said.

"Nothing, let's just make sure we're there at the Citadel before he does."

**BOS Camp. Night time.  
**

Fyrus woke up after having the most horrible nightmare. It's the same one every night. The one when he activated Project Purity.  
He never forgot that wouldn't?

_Flashback. Two years ago._

_"Don't even think about it, Autumn." Fyrus yelled when he, Sarah, and Fawkes arrived in the Rotunda.  
_

_"It's too late for you to stop us. We have the G.E.C.K."  
_

_"That may be so, but I have the password."  
_

_"Well, then we are at a stalemate." How about you give me the password, and I'll see to it that you and your "friends" are spared?"  
_

_"Sorry, Colonel. Not happening."  
_

_"Then I'm afraid your time has come."_

He got up and left the tent to look up at the stars. Luckily, Amata heard him wake up and she left her tent as well.

"Can't sleep?" She said while walking behind him.

"I never can." He replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What is their to talk about?" He told her. "I have nightmares. There's nothing I can do to change them."

"Does this have to do with your dad?" She guessed.

"All the problems I have had my dad was involved in them. I just wish he was still here..."  
He said as he started to drift off. "But it doesn't matter now. I can't change the past."

"Your dad was the luckiest father in the world. Most people dream of having a father like him."

"Yeah, I do. Literally."

"He would be so proud of you if he was still here. Even more since you completed his life's dream." Amata told him.

"That's the part that gets me the most." He replied. "He never got to see the "Water's of life flow freely."

"Come with me to my tent. You can sleep with me if it would help."

"Ummm...Sure. I just need to do something first."

"Ok. See you there." She told him and got back in her tent.

He stood up and walked over to his pack. He pulled out pulled out his journal and wrote in it like he always did.

_July 7, 2279.  
_

_I just wanted to write that I miss my dad more than ever. Dad, I just wanted to say thanks, even though he basically made me believe that he was a maniac sometimes. Thanks, dad. For everything.  
_

He set his journal back in the pack and went back to sleep with Amata. He didn't have any bad dreams at all that night.

**Outcast Outpost.**

Gone? What do you mean he's gone?" Rourke yelled.

"He and that squad of Misfits went out to look for the Lone Wanderer." Casdin answered.

"So, he thinks he can disobey me? Well, we shall see about that."

"With all do respect, sir. Why don't we hang back and see how this all plays out? For all we know, he could be bringing them to help him kill Fyrus."

"Now that you mention it, Casdin. Your right." Rourke replied. "Let's just see how this works out. If he fails to do it, then I'll intervene."

"Thank you, sir." Casdin saluted and walked out of the room.

_Was Rourke nuts?_ He wondered._ What can he do against a man who's twice the one Rourke will ever be? I just hope Emerson knows what he's doing..._

_**BOS Camp. Capital Wasteland.**  
_

Nathaniel was eating his breakfast, which usually consisted of a sandwitch, some water, and a Squrriel On A Stick. it wasn't breakfast material, but at least he was eating something. He was sitting by himself when Nikki decided to sit down with him.

"Morning, Nate."

Morning."

"Why are you sitting by yourself?" She asked.

"I don't really talk to people that much, so why should I sit by them?"

"But you talk to me."

"That's because we're alike. I have nothing in common with them."

"What do we have exactly in common?" She replied.

"I'm smart, your smart. I'm strong, your strong. Your beautiful, I'm gorgeous!" He said sarcastically.

She laughed really hard after he said that.

"You think I'm pretty?" She said blushing quickly.

"Uhhh...Yeah I do. Is that bad?"

"No...It's just unexpected."

"Am I making you uneasy?"

"Am I?"

"Point taken." He said trying to change the subject. "Want to see something I drew?"

"You draw?" She asked.

"I do, but I don't really know if I'm any good at it."

"You could draw a picture of me."

"I can? Well, I hope it's not too much trouble..."

"It's not. I'll do anything you want to."

"Your all right with me, Nikki. Your quite alright." He said and pulled out his stuff to draw.

"Fyrus! It's time to wake up!" Amata said. "We're moving on."

He opened his eyes. He had never felt so good in the morning when Amata was with him. He got up and put on his Power Armor and helmet and pulled out his rifle from its pack to make sure it was fully charged. He then went outside to join the others. He found a walking spot between him and Amata and they both walked together. They were only an hour or two from the Citadel, so they all were pretty pumped up. But Fyrus soon felt that thing's weren't going to go so well as planned.

**Citadel. Outside the front door.  
**

Fyrus and his team were almost there. He and the group walked up to Paladin Bael. He was looking pale this morning.

"Hail, Fyrus! How are you doing today?" He told him.

"I'm fine."

"The Elder wants to see you, and so do a few guests."

"Guests?" He asked him.

"You'll see."

Bael opened the door and let the group inside. Now they were gonna know why he was pale.

**Citadel. Courtyard.  
**

Fyrus and his team walked in to courtyard. He always went here when he was stressed or felt like shooting something. He saw Paladin Gunny barking at two Initiates about their firing accuracy. He saw Fyrus and the group and walked over to meet them.

"Did Bael let you know about the guests?" He told them all.

"Will someone tell me what the guests are?" Nate said growing more impatient.

"You better follow me." Gunny explained.

He led the group to the A-Ring of the Citadel to an empty room. There he found Elder Lyons, Scribe Rothchild, and Star Paladin Cross. They were standing around a group of people that were in Restrictor Cuffs. The more you move, the tighter they get.

"Okay, Lyons. What's with all the secrecy?" He asked.

"A group of people arrived at the Citadel this morning saying they needed to speak to you."

"So," Nate wondered out loud. "What makes these people special?"

"These are Brotherhood Outcasts."

"Oh."

"What do they want to tell me about?"

"Their leader will only speak to you, Fyrus." Rothchild told him.

"Release him."

"What!" Cross shouted.

"If he wanted to talk to me, he should have the chance." He replied. "Release him."

"I hope you know what your doing." Sarah told him.

Cross removed the cuffs and shoved him in front of Fyrus.

"Well, why are you here?" He asked him.

"My name is Defender Emerson." He told him. "Me and my team came here to try to warn the Lone Wanderer."

"Your talking to him." He answered. "Go on."

"Your the Lone Wanderer?" Cain asked. "I thought you'd be 10 Ft. tall, and have laser shooting out of your eyes."

"The Super Mutants and Raiders probably think so." Fyrus replied.

"Ha ha, very funny." Issac told him.

"I want to know why your here. Then if I believe you, you can be free." He told Emerson. "Fair deal?"

"I have no intention of leaving." Emerson replied.

"Then just tell your story."

"I was sent by Rourke to assassinate you."

"I already knew that." He told him. " Well, it looks like you've failed."

"I left the Outcast's to tell you of a new Outcast weapon."

"What weapon?"

"It's called Project Heavy Metal. It states that all BOS and everyone associated with them are to be exterminated. No questions asked."

"That, I did not know." He said as his jaw dropped opened a little bit.

"So, what's stopping you from killing me?"

"You've done so much for the people. I just couldn't have the Wasteland lose their hope. They've lost everything else as it is. I also came to tell you of new weapons and armor that the Outcast's have developed."

"Like what?"

"A new type of Power Armor, and Plasma Rifle. It said it can burn through any power armor. But this armor I was wearing is resistant to those effect's." He told the group.

"If we can make all the Power Armor of this material, we might still have a chance to defeat them."

"Rothchild, have your Scribes collect the samples of the armor and meld it into our armor. Then, reactivate Liberty Prime for combat."

"We can handle the first objective. But, we can't activate him now! He's not fully rebuilt!"

"Haven't I given you enough parts to repair him?"

"Uh...Yes..." He replied.

"The get to it, Rothchild."

"Of course." He double timed it out of the room to meet with the other scribes.

"Elder Lyons. I need to take a Vertibird." He asked.

"For what?"

"I want to take the Pride and some friends back to my house to give them weapons that would work against the Outcasts even more."

"Granted." He said and went to make preparations.

"Fyrus." Amata's voice came behind him. " If its no trouble...can.. I..."

"Yes. Yes you can." He told her. "Just stay behind me and be careful."

"Okay. Got it." She replied.

"One more thing."

"What?"

"Try and keep up."

**Operation: Showdown Activated. Phase one: Recruitment.  
**

**With this mission the group shall infiltrate the Outcast Outpost in the Southern Wasteland. After that, the group shall hit every hideout that the Outcast's may have. After completing both objectives, all BOS personal shall attack "En Masse" at their head quarter's, Fort Independence. If all objectives are completed, we will have defeated the Outcasts once and for all.  
**

Sorry about the end. I just needed to put that down to create a bit of a looking forward to. Anyway, don't forget to review and rate every post!


	7. Setting the Standard

**Sorry for the wait! I was busy with New Vegas and Fallout 3. So, without further adieu...**

**Underworld. Concourse. 9th Circle.**

"You want me to do what?" Charon spoke.

"We need your help to take down the outposts. And since your still under my contract..."

"Why do you always bring in the contract?" He groaned.

"Your not scared of anything else." He reminded him as they both left the 9th Circle.

Charon was a Ghoul. He wore a suit of Reinforced Leather Armor and tied a Bandana around his mouth to cover up his indentity. He wore a wig that he recieved from Fyrus. He insisted Charon wear it because his skin on his had was peeling off, which revealed his brain. Not that much happened in it, though. It was itchy, but he didn't care. Nothing really bothered Charon at all. He now uses a Marksman Carbine, which he moded with a HD Skin which increased condition. He replaced his Knife with a Ripper, which he attached another to the end, making it double-bladed.

As the group left the concourse and into the museum entrance, they began giving each other mixed looks. None of them really knew that Ghouls went through so much, and their living conditions. It hit Cain so hard his mouth was clamped shout the whole time. Fyrus walked ahead of the group to meet up with a tall, imposing figure and the two conversed for a time. Then they walked toward the group.

Um, wow..." Sarah said as she saw Fawkes. She'd fought Super Mutants, but this one actually looked human. Fawkes got rid of his Jumpsuit and wore now a suit of armor cobbled together from spare parts. His armor consisted of train, plane, car, and Sentry Bot parts. He made himself a helmet that reminded the group of a Reinforced Combat Helmet, but with the mouth area cover up with a steel plate, which could be pulled up to reveal his face. He improved his Gating laser with the help of Fyrus, turning it into a Plasma Caster with his Super Sledge combined, making it the ultimate SM weapon.

"Everyone, this is Fawkes." He told the group. "Fawkes, this well, everyone."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm glad to be of help to your cause." He said boldly.

"Wow, a friendly SM, now I've seen everything." Nate replied in wonder.

"I'm not a Mutant." He told Nate." I'm just one of their failed creations."

"What's it like being a SM?" Mia asked Fawkes.

"I have no memory of what I used to be, but bits and pieces cross my mind sometimes here and there." He said as he began to drift off.

"Enough chit-chat." Charon grumbled. "We've have a job to do."

"You've got that right." Fyrus said. "Lets move." Then the group left the museum for the fight that would rock them all to the core.

**BOS Rally Point. 2 Hours until Mission: STS. (Setting The Standard)**

The group decided to make the camp at Raven Rock, since everyone thought it was a ghost town and the fact it had got sniping and spotting positions. Nate was busy tending to his Recharger Rifle when Nikki walked in. She was wearing a Merc Charmer Outfit with Novasurge clipped to her thigh. She found a spot to sit and started to talk.

"So, how has my picture been going?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, that?" He replied. "It's done."

"Really?" She asked. "Can I see it?"

"Um, sure I have right here..." He mumbled as he rummaged through his pack. He eventually pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Nikki. He handed it to her nervously.

"Here you go." He said weakly. " I hope you like it..."

"Wow." She exclaimed. "Nate, this is beautiful."

"You really think so?" He answered. "I did my best..."

"It's one of the best gifts I"ve ever gotten, Nate. Thank you." She said looking up away from the picture.

She stood up and got close to Nate. She then leaned in closer to his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They then stared into each others eyes for what seemed forever. She then looked away blushing and then walked out of the room, making the motion to follow him. He got up immediately and went after her.

_Wow. _He thought_. She's defintely worth getting to know now. I mean, her eyes make me just want to just fall over!_

They then sat down on a small bench and began to talk. It now seemed like things were coming Nate's way after all.

**BOS Rally Point. 90 Minutes later.**

Emerson was loading his RCW with Overcharged MF Cells with his team to make sure every hit took down at least one opponent at a time. Cain had recieved a Laser Rifle with a new scope and fiber optics. He was a good sniper, if sometimes noisy. All of their armor changed too. They now wore a Enclave hellfire armor and a black T-51d helmet and red streaks throughout their armor. Issac was issued a Minigun with a longer barrel for more ammunition. Mia used a Plasma Rifle with a red paint job and made the weapon weigh less when she took off some of thee parts she didn't need. Ryan however, decided to use a Tesla Cannon. He never really showed his knack for explosives when he shot down a Vertibird in one shot with it. Emerson was proud of his team. As he set his RCW down and began to put a silencer on his Anti Material Rifle when Fyrus and his group walked in.

Fyrus was now using a Mutiplias Rifle and a silenced Scoped 44. Magnum. His armor was new in camoflage paint and he mad sure his helmest headlights worked when he needed to see.

"Alright, everyone." He told the group. "Its time for me and the strike team to enter the camp. I can't all of you with me, so I'll have to pick the best fitted for the mission."

_Not to big of a team._ He thought._ Five or six maximum._

"Nate."

"Emerson."

"Charon."

"Sarah."

"Nikki." He shouted. " Those are the ones I'll be taking. As for the rest of you, you have the more difficult part of the mission. You'll have to wait here."

Most of the group groaned and their eyes met with the floor. Amata, curious why she wasn't chosen, decided to have a talk with the Fyrus.

"Fyrus..." She said quietly. " Why didn't you choose me? I can help! I ca-"

"Amata. It's too dangerous for you with me. Your dad would kill me if you got hurt under my watch. He reminded her. "Stay here and wait for the signal to attack. Then if you can, you can fight with me."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She then left him and went to gather up with the main attack force.

"Alright." Fyrus said after slipping on his helmet and activating the HUD, with showed his heartbeat, and the others with him. "Lets do this."

**Outcast Outpost. West of Raven Rock's ruins.**

The team sneaked along an old riverbed near the outpost to use as a makeshift trench. Emerson unslung his Rifle and spotted through his scope for a good entrance to the base. While he was doing that, Fyrus was checking his Pip Boy for some good sniping poistions for Emerson and Nikki. He then set a marker a few meters north of their position.

"Listen closely." He whispered through his helmet's speakers. "There's a spot near the base where Emerson and Nikki can snipe to cover our poistions. Also, I set up a NAV point ahead where we will go to when the mission is completed. Everybody got it?"

"Yessir." Emerson whispered back and he and Nikki went to their poistions.

"Charon."

"Yes, boss?"

"Come with me, but follow a few meters behind us with your Carbine using this Stealth Boy. So you can provide cover if I don't see it."

"Of course." Charon got out of his spot and activated the Stealth Boy and moved ahead.

"Everyone else, with me." He said as he finished putting his muzzle on his Multiplas Rifle.

"Got it." Sarah answered. " Lets move out, Nate."

"Oh, I'm going enjoy this." Nate said as he readied his Recharger Rifle.

"We all will."

**Outcast outpost. Base entrance.**

Fyrus shimmied across a concrete wall after nearly getting caught by a search light. He got to the end of the wall and crouched down, then made the motion for Nate and Sarah to tighten up. First Sarah went, then Nate. He then pulled out his Rifle and aimed for the searchlight. He squeezed the trigger and a bolt of plasma hit the searchlight, destroying it instantly. He heard some voices coming form that direction, probably about checking on the searchlight. It was gonna be close.

"30 seconds." He said through his com. "Go."

The group moved up as fast and quietly as they could and made it to the other side just in time as the searchlight activated.

"Alright, we have to breach through the wall." He told Nate. "Got any Thermite?"

"No, that wouldn't work. But a Pulse Mine would do the trick." He replied.

"Happy Birthday." He said as he produced from his pack a Pulse Mine.

"Just what I wanted." He said as he rigged it to the wall.

"Ok, stand clear." He told the two.

The timer on the mine went off in three seconds, which quickly and quietly blasted the group a entrance. They walked into the hole and sweeped the area with their rifles.

"All clear, Fyrus." Sarah said.

"Alright, lets find that terminal and get out of here."

"Agreed."

Fyrus let the group through a series of hallways when he said an Outcast Patrol walking right in fornt of them.

"Nate."

"Got it." He pulled out his rifle and shot both of them him once in the head. Sarah pulled the bodies around the corner and policed their weapons and ammo. They then made through way through the base and into the Control room without incident except a few stragglers which Sarah handled. He checked their heartbeats on his HUD. They were steady, for the moment at least.

He opened the door to the main room and found it empty. The only thing that was there was a terminal that was left all alone.

"Go ahead." Nate said nevously. "Hack it and lets go."

"No, it seems too..."

"Easy?" A voice said from behind them.

They all whipped around to find a whole Outcast platoon pointing rifles at them.

" Well, well, isn't it the little saint from the vaultI knew that Emerson couldn't do it, so I guess I'll have to do it myself. My name is Protector Eisenhower. And your just a corpse who doesn't know its dead."

Fyrus activated his mic in his helmet.

"Everyone, go for Plan B."

They drew their rifles and began to rain green goo all over them. Sarah and Fyrus took cover behind the desk while Nate took cover behind a pillar. He poked out of cover to return fire, but was then shot in the chest, which catapulted his body into the wall with a thud.

"Fuuuucccccc-" He said as he went down.

"Nate! NATE!" He yelled. " Are you alright?" He started to rush to him for aid, but had to take cover again.

"Leave me, just get out of here."

"No! I'm not gonna lose you too!"

"Cover me, Sarah. I'm gonna grab him and we'll get out of here."

"How? Can't you see its blocked by enemies, not to mention we're outnumbered 10 to 1?"

"We'll head straight on and hope for the best. Ready?"

"She sighed. Ready."

"Go, go!"

Fyrus ran as fast as he could shooting back at his opponents, at hitting 3 of them in the chest, causing their armor to buckle beneath them. He then scooped Nate up and retreated back to the terminal where Sarah hit one of them with her elbow and then headbutted the fiend with her helmet.

"Cover me, I'm gonna download the data we need."

"Got it. I'll check on Nate and see where he got hit."

"What are you wating for?" Eisenhower barked. "Destroy them!"

"Can't sir. If we do then we risk destroying the codes that terminal contains."

"Bah. Forget about the damn terminal! Shoot those idiots!"

"Got it, sir."  
The Outcasts moved in and began to advance on them. As they were moving up, Fyrus was downloading the data via Pip Boy. when his Pip Boy showed the data transfer was complete, he began to back away from the terminal. As he was doing that, the Outcasts formed a circle around the three, making sure they had no chance of escaping.

"Now, if you don't mind, Fyrus. I would ask you now to stand down and drop your weapons and get down on the ground before things get ugly. I would hate have to clean your preciuos blood of the floors today. What do you say?" He smirked.

"We got you outnumbered!" Nate said inbetween breaths.

"Ha! Is that a joke? Because you, my friend, need practice." Eisenhower chuckled.

"Actually," Fyrus said in a smile. " I thinks it's pretty funny."

What Eisenhower didn't know is that Fyrus had just activated his beacon, with meant the whole attack force would break through here and take them all down. And just when he'd list expect it, the right of the BOS blew a whole in the wall and started to pore out like angry mutated ants. Eisenhower tried to make a run for it, but then Amata, pulled out the Pulse Gun and shot him in the back, causing him to fall flat on his face.

"Come here, you little bastard!" Cain said as he grabbed Eisenhower by the chest handle and then slugged him in the face.

"Enough!" Fyrus shouted. "Take them all prisoner and take them back to the Citadel. He'll asnwer our questions, like it or not."

"Copy that, capturing hostiles." Cross said and began to bind the enemy soldiers with cuffs.

"Also, we need a medic." He said as he walked out of the base and stoped a medic. "I have a casualty."

"On who?" Nikki asked breaking through the crowd. "Who is it?"

"Nate got pounded in the chest with a plasma bolt. He's unconsious now, and should be okay if we take him back to the Citadel."

"Will he?"

"I'll oversee his treatment personally. Now get on your Vertibired and head back to the Citadel, Intiate."

"But I'm not a-" She stammered.

"You are now."

"Yes sir." She saluted and rushed into her ship.

"Well." Amata said impressed as she came up from behind Fyrus."Only one casualty and a daring capture of the enemy, how did you do it?"

"I knew a stealth mission was down the drain halfway through the infiltration of the base, so I activated my beacon, knowing you would take care of the rest. And I didn't do it alone, by the way."

"Sure you did, hero." Amata said. See you at the Citadel." She said and ran to her Vertibird.

"You too, Amata. You too."

**I was thinking of doing a story on Fallout: New Vegas. Think its a good idea? If you do, tell me in my reviews. Thanks for your encouragement!**


	8. A Spoonful of Blamite

**Sorry for the wait! I busy with stuff so I couldn't write. Thanks for your reviews! They really help!**

**Citadel. Medical Wing. The Next Day.**

Nate had just succesfully survived a bolt of plasma to the chest and jesus it hurt. It had melted through his armor and the underarmor inside it. He was now resting in the infirmary. They took off his armor and he had a whole roll of guaze wrapped around his torso to protect the burnt tissue from infection. Other than that, he was perfectly fine. He was resting when this happened...

"Nate? Nate are you awake?" Nikki called entering the room. " I've been trying to get so see you, how are you feeling?"

"Pain..." He gritted his teeth. "Very bad pain."

"Well, not everyone gets shot in the chest. You really scared me, you know."

"No doubt on that."

"Nate, I never did properly thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving my life."

"That? It was nothin."

"Your one of a kind, Nate."

"You are too."

They both looked into each others eyes for a time. Untill Nikki looked away, blushing red.

"Nate, when we were in that base last night, did you feel like it was too easy?" She said trying to change the subject.

"Too easy? Called get shot in the chest easy?"

"No, Nate. I mean besides that. Why would Eisenhower run when he could of taken us on with his troops?"

"Maybe we spooked him?"

"It's like he wanted to be captured..."

"He didn't put any resistance."

"...Oh no..."

"Oh no what?"

"Sorry, Nate. Its hard to explain, I'll tell you when I come back!" She yelled as she ran out of the room and headed to the detention block.

"Well, it looks like it's just me and you, Gutsy."

The robot looked at him with a blank face and went back to its work.

**Citadel. Detention Block A.**

Fyrus pulled out his pecan colored pipe. It was a antique he got from Crazy Wolfgang when he was at Cantabury Commons. He didn't dare smoke the thing, it was against BOS regulations to light a cigar or match in the Citadel. He just chewed on the tip or fiddled with it sometimes. It helped him think.

"So, Eisenhower. Tell me about these "upgrades" your little group has been creating. That sounds like a great place to start."

"Upgrades?"

"Yes, I want to know about them."

"The Outcasts don't answer to those who disbelieve in our methods."

"I only let your faction survive Eisenhower, because I believe we can work together. It appears I was mistaken."

"We will never share our tech with you, pathetic Paladin."

" Well, I sure shared my tech with Protector Casdin."

"Casdin?" He chuckled. " He couldn't find his head if it wasn't screwed on tight enough."

" At least him and a select few are smart enough to know when its time to back off."

" The Outcasts will always be smarter than you."

"Oh, I doubt that."

"You think just because your wearing power armor and holding a laser rifle makes you think that you will have your way?"

"No, but those two things are still pretty damn effective, though."

"You think that just because your Head Paladin that you can call the shots?"

"No complaints for the Enclave, Raiders, or Super Mutants so far."

"True." Eisenhower spat. "You succeeded in destroying the Enclave. But how long can you last as we step all over you?"

"Your gonna need a bigger boot, smartass." Fyrus snickered.

"Your just a kid who thinks your all that. Your not." Eisenhower told him.

"I may not have a lot of experience as being a Paladin, but I wouldn't count me out just yet."

"Your tactics are a joke."

"So are yours."

Fyrus knew that this idiot wasn't gonna tell him anything. But he couldn't violate the Codex rule reguarding the safety of Prisoners of war. It was one of the reasons why he was glad he wasn't a "real" BOS member.

"Your an embarassment to your fathers name."

"You never knew my father. He loved me."

"Did he?" Esienhower told him. " Then why did he leave the vault? Without you?"

"It was for my protection. He though it was best for me not to know."

"Was it? He left to do good things and didn't even bother to tell his only son where he was going?"

Fyrus was getting more angry by the minute. Fuck rules and fuck regulations. The guy deserved to be killed.

"Your not my dad."

"No, but I did know your dad very well, in fact."

"Wha-"

"He and I worked together on a project for the Outcasts. Before any of this "Waters of Life" even started. Your dads not the man you thought you knew."

"No." He said backing away from his chair. "Its not true."

He was ready to punch this bastards face in when Nikki barged in.

"Fyrus! I need to tell you about Eise-"

Eisenhower pulled out slowly a small detonator and activated the charge. From space, a solar panel rotated onto the Citadel, and then discharged a blue beam of pure energy.

"SSSSHHHHHHHII-" Fyrus yelled as the beam hit the Citadel.

**Medical Wing.**

The entire place felt like a earthquake was going on. There was panic everywhere. Most of the paladins were on crowd control, making sure that nobody saw what happened. Nate had wandered out of is room to go see what was going on.

_What happened? He thought. Nikki left just a few moments to tell Fyrus something...Oh no..._

He picked up his pace to find her. Wherever she was anyway.

**DT Block A.**

Fyrus was thrown against the wall and was knocked out instantly. Nikki rammed into a wall with her right arm, peeling the skin off instantly.

Nikki managed to stand up, as painful as it was, and saw Eisenhower escaping into a Vertibird. She fell to her knees, close to unconsiousness.

"No..." Nikki said in pain.

Eisenhower from a corner of his eye, saw her trying to stand back up, but to no avail.

"Sorry you have to get mixed up in this. I'm sorry." He told her walking back down the rubble.

"Whh-Why...?"

" It's purely buisness, nothing more." He said to her and walked back up to the vertibird. "Goodbye." He told her and then boarded the aircraft.

"Ughh..." She wheezed and fell onto her back. As the vertibird left the Citadel, She thought of only one thing as it went by.

We have entered war.

**Sorry it's a little short, I wanted this chapter out last month, but I couldn't get on this site. Still Comment and Rate!**


End file.
